oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
My Arm's Big Adventure
Walkthrough (Getting 59-60% in the activity prior to starting the quest would help in quick completion) *Must be able to defend against large, aggressive trolls *Must be able to defeat a powerful level 172 Giant Roc Recommended: *Level 61 (for Trollheim Teleport) *Enakhra's Lament (for the Camulet). |items= *3 buckets of camel dung (Ugthanki dung) *Food *Armour *Weapon *A medium stack of coins *Climbing Boots or Rock climbing boots *Bucket (may be obtained during the quest) *7 supercompost *Rake *Seed dibber *Spade *Plant cure (or an additional supercompost; Cure Disease from the Lunar Spellbook will NOT work) *A bucket of Compost or an additional Supercompost (to fertilize soil before planting) : There is a Tool leprechaun available when and where these items will be needed, so players will not need to carry these items with them for the duration of the quest if they have stocked their leprechaun appropriately. Recommended items: *A machete will probably be needed, will be used to increase your favour in Tai Bwo Wannai Cleanup *Ring of duelling *Camulet *Trollheim teleport runes or Trollheim Teleport Tablet *Games necklace |kills= *Baby Roc (level 75) *Giant Roc (level 172) |recommended= *60% favour with the Tai Bwo Wanna Village }} Gearing up Players do not need to prepare for combat initially. However, players will need to be able to fend off occasional attacks from aggressive trolls as they navigate the Troll Stronghold. There will be no direct confrontations until the end of the quest. Players should plan to do either a lot of lengthy running, or a notable amount of teleporting to various locations. Players should start the quest with a full complement of their choice of travel gear as players will be travelling vast distances several times in this quest. The Adventurer Items needed for this section: Armour (to survive trolls in Troll Stronghold), Food, Climbing Boots Players will need to be capable of navigating the troll mountain range at the beginning, and several times through the quest, so bring your climbing boots from the beginning. Once you are geared up, travel to the Troll Stronghold. After entering, go south and then downstairs find the kitchen - the trolls in here are unaggressive. Speak to Burntmeat, who will tell you that he has heard that humans are able to grow goutweed. He will ask the player for help, and after agreeing, a short cutscene will follow. * In the cutscene, the player sees a captured Adventurer who has been stripped of his armour and items and placed in a large cauldron. While this should make any troll hungry, his valuable equipment is littered around the room in a way that should be enough to make any players mouth water. While the captured Adventurer pleads for his life, Burntmeat discovers some Goutweed in the Adventurer's discarded Dragon Platelegs. The Adventurer decides to tell Burntmeat where he got the Goutweed, in exchange for his release. Unfortunately for the Adventurer, Burntmeat does not release him and instead continues to turn him into what Burntmeat terms a "tasty broth.". The player is furious after Burntmeat tells them that he ate the Adventurer. Burntmeat attempts to justify cooking and eating the Adventurer by claiming that the "Adventurer stew" gave him an awful stomachache. Burntmeat reflects that he might have forgotten to wash the Adventurers bare feet before securing him into the cauldron and boiling him alive and then when he was cooked his unwashed feet contaminated the stew resulting in the stomach ache. After recovering from the previous cutscene, Burntmeat will now ask the player to teach his assistant My Arm how to farm goutweed. The player only agrees to help Burntmeat because he tells the player he will never cook another human again, as goats taste just as good as humans when seasoned with goutweed. The player thinks this is a good reason to assist Burntmeat as they consider they could save countless more humans from suffering the fate of being boiled and devoured like the Adventurer. If you ask for the Adventurers possessions as a reward, Burntmeat will tell you that he threw them away after attempting to eat them, saying "red metal hurt Burntmeat's teeth" after telling the player how the abyssal whip got stuck in his throat. After hearing this your player says he's worse than the Wise Old Man who wouldn't hand over his hat (If you've completed Swan Song.) My Arm can now be found in the eastern part of the room near the goat pen. Talk to him and he will inform the player that another man shared the same fate as the Adventurer but at the troll camp on Death Plateau, when he was cooked he had something on him similar to Goutweed. The player must retrieve a goutweedy lump from the cooking pot at Death Plateau. Equip your climbing boots and talk to Burntmeat to receive directions to the Death Plateau. Getting The Goutweed Items needed for this section: Climbing boots, Armour (to survive random troll attacks in Troll Stronghold), Food, Bucket (may be obtained in Death Plateau), 3 buckets of Ugthanki dung, spade, 7 buckets of super compost (the spade and compost can be stored in any tool leprechaun). Players should equip a pair of climbing boots now, in order to traverse the mountainous rocks. The path from the Troll Stronghold jail exit, discovered in the Death Plateau quest, can be used to reach the fortified area of the Death Plateau without being attacked. Another way, also requiring climbing boots, is to travel north from Burthorpe. If the player does not have any climbing boots, they may purchase them from Tenzing (on the route to Death Plateau from Burthorpe) for 12 coins. It is possible to access the Death Plateau directly from Burthorpe by running past the troll throwers. This method is dangerous, so using the Protect from missiles prayer is recommended. Once in the area, players will encounter many aggressive Mountain Trolls who are difficult to evade due to sheer numbers. Grab a bucket from under a combat tent. Search the cauldron noted as a Cooking Pot next to Ash and Dung to retrieve the Goutweedy lump. Be warned: on retrieving it, the cooks will proceed to attack you in the hope of cooking you as well. Take the item back to the Troll Stronghold and talk to My Arm again. He will take you outside to the roof, where he has been practicing his "farming." Players will note that he has attempted to plant items such as a whole goat and a crate. Speak to him again on the roof and he will give you a farming manual. In this manual you will learn that you need 3 buckets of camel dung and 7 buckets of supercompost to properly prepare the mountain soil for farming. Talk to My Arm, telling him you have learned of how to prepare the soil and then with a spade in your inventory, use the buckets on the soil patch. Using anything else than proper buckets on the patch will result into your character's comment "I don't think that's going to help just now." Getting The Tubers Items needed for this section: Items for the Tai Bwo Wannai Cleanup activity. Players are encouraged to take this opportunity to bank if needed. Once you have prepared the mountain soil patch talk to My Arm again who will tell you to come to Tai Bwo Wannai Village with him. Once prepared, talk to Captain Barnaby on the docks. Another cutscene will play with in which The Player and My Arm cross the ocean on the ship while dolphins follow along side the boat. Once the ship arrives at Brimhaven My Arm will run off after telling the player that he will meet you at Tai Bwo Wannai village. Travel south from the docks to the general store north-west of Tai Bwo Wannai. If you did not bring one, or own one in the first place, players can buy a machete and anti-poison potions at the local general store. Directly east of the general store players will find My Arm wandering in a clump of trees. Once My Arm is located, players will need to talk to him again. After the dialogue sequence with My Arm, walk south-east and talk to Murcaily who is the NPC running the Tai Bwo Wannai Cleanup activity; he is at the gate to the mahogany and teak tree enclosure. He will let you have some hardy gout tubers, but only on the condition that you obtain over 60% favour in the cleanup activity. Begin work on the Tai Bwo Wanni Cleanup game. For detailed information on this activity, see this separate guide. Note that players who have completed some work at this activity will still retain their favour percentage. Players may wish to build their favour before beginning to make things move faster. Once the player has built up 60% favour, they must talk to Murcaily again. Another cutscene will follow in which My Arm completely loses patience and causes some minor havoc in the village. Murcaily will give as many hardy gout tubers as he can find in exchange for calming the troll down, and escorting him far, far away from the village. Teaching a Troll to Farm Items needed for this section: Players should prepare for the boss fight now, as well as stock the farming leprechaun with the full complement of farming tools. A plant cure will also be required, unless using a supercompost. Players may want to bring a herb seed to make use of one of the quest rewards later. After obtaining the tubers, the player needs to talk to My Arm again. My Arm will suggest that the player take the opportunity to bank and stock up on food because of what he terms "large birds" on top of the mountain. When appropriately prepared, return to the roof of Troll Stronghold and speak with My Arm. After a cutscene, in which a certain drunken dwarf gets unceremoniously hurled off the roof of the stronghold, the player will be asked to provide My Arm with the tubers and tools required to plant the herb. The nearby tool leprechaun may be used to retrieve the various tools as they are called for. Note: Make sure to take a spade from the tool leprechaun before he evacuates temporarily after the Roc appears, a little while after planting the goutweed. The tools My Arm asks for are, in order; *Rake *Compost or Supercompost (note: if regular compost is used, the patch may become diseased and will need to be cured) *Hardy gout tubers *Seed dibber *Plant cure (if patch becomes diseased) My Arm will probably break the rake during the planting process. If this happens, pick up the pieces of the rake and reassemble it by using the two halves on each other, then give him the fixed rake again. The other tools will have no similar complications. If the patch requires curing and you did not bring a plant cure, players may purchase one from the tool leprechaun as he is the only leprechaun in the game to also run a store as well. Look at the Pretty Birds! At this point a bird will swoop down and attack. Don't panic yet, this is only the first wave, merely a level 75 Baby Roc which is fairly easy to defeat. Don't waste food or prayer on the Baby Roc unless actually necessary. WARNING! When the Baby Roc dies, the far more dangerous level 172 Giant Roc will attack. (Now you can panic.) The Giant Roc uses Melee and Ranged Combat styles. The melee attack will send the player reeling backwards unless the player is already against a barrier. The Protect from Missiles prayer is most recommended. This foe will probably deal enough damage to endanger the player. Eat when required. Combat Tips: The Giant Roc frequently hits using its wing buffet attack which blows the player across the roof. Because of this, you should position yourself with your back to a wall (i.e. the rocks). It hits more accurately than any of the trolls in the stronghold, but has a max hit of about a third of the level 113 trolls. If in doubt, kill a level 113 troll first and judge from that. A) If the player is using the melee combat style, they can avoid being tossed around the roof by taking a position where the back of the player is against the rock, cliff, or other barrier while attacking the Roc. If this is done successfully, the Roc will be unable to blow the player around. #Arrange yourself so that you're near the Roc but also backed against a rock or cliff. #The wing buffets can still stun you. When this happens you cannot fight for a moment; however this provides a perfect opportunity to eat food and drink potions. Unless absolutely necessary, players should wait to eat and pot until they have been stunned. #Strength boosting methods are recommended, such as a super set, or the dragon battleaxe. (Remember to bring restore potions if you intend to use the dragon battleaxe!) #if you stand with your back against the chair where the scary leprechaun used to sit, then you won't be stunned and you can fight against it normally. B) If the player chooses to use the Magic or Range Combat style options, they can semi-safe spot by hiding behind the farming patch, get near some rocks and use protection from missiles to avoid damage as well as being buffeted around entirely. Although though the Roc is weaker to melee attacks, for lower level players this method is the much safer and easier option. Unfortunately, the roc will retreat to just out of range of both bows and spells forcing the player to leave their chosen safe spot in order to continue to attack, at which point the roc will attack as well. Powerful spells and/or highest-quality ranged equipment is advised to keep the battle as short as possible. C) For Pures: The tactic recommended is to dodge the Roc's ranged attacks while attacking it with ranged yourself. Right before it launches its rock at you, simply step out of the way before it hits you. Doing so will limit the amount if damage taken, making the boss fight a little more accessible to ultra-low level players. The End? *Once the Giant Roc has been killed, talk to My Arm again. He will ask the player for a spade so he can harvest the goutweed. The Leprechaun will have bolted at the sight of the roc's approach, so players will be unable to withdraw the spade from him at this time. If they did not withdraw if before the fight, they can climb down the ladder, then climb back up again to find the leprechaun has returned. Once My Arm has harvested the Goutweed, he will tell you to talk with Burntmeat for your reward. Go to the kitchen 2 floors down and talk to Burntmeat. He will give you a "great" reward, consisting of a full inventory of Burntmeats favourite food: burnt meat. (talk to him again for a hilarious rant from your player.) Return to My Arm again and tell him what Burntmeat gave you, then you will receive the real quest reward. Congratulations: ''' '''Quest Complete! Reward *1 Quest point *10,000 Experience *5,000 Experience *Access to a disease-free herb patch on top of the Troll Stronghold. *Full inventory of Burnt meat. Music Music tracks unlocked: *My Arm's Journey *Roc and Roll Required for completing Completion of My Arm's Big Adventure is required for the following: * King of the Dwarves Trivia * Burntmeat got a stomach ache after eating the Adventurer because he forgot to wash his bare feet before adding him to the cauldron, this lead to them contaminating the stew and giving Burntmeat indigestion, Burntmeat also claims this was a justifiable enough reason for eating him despite it being Burntmeat's fault for not washing them. * If you have a gout tuber in your inventory or bank while talking to the trolls at the beginning of the quest, you will repeatedly point out you have one and there is no need to do the rest of the quest, but the trolls won't listen. * Qutiedoll made his second appearance after the Draynor Bank Robbery during the Rumble in the Jungle cut scene, when he was attacked by a spider. * During that same cut-scene, you receive lots of Hardy gout tubers, even if only one appears in your inventory. * My Arm will comment about your smell, when you have camel dung on you, pointing out that you must have never taken a bath (which is technically true, although you may have taken several involuntary swims in rivers). He will repeatedly allude to the fact that the player stinks, until you make him believe it's just his imagination. * During a cut scene, My Arm throws the Drunken Dwarf off the roof of the Troll Stronghold. At the base of the stronghold an Unnamed Troll Child discovers his stunned form. After the Quest the Troll Child at the entrance to the stronghold, is now named Drunken Dwarf's Leg, suggesting that the troll child either ate the drunken dwarf or attempted to. * Players could originally get the Drunken Dwarf as a random event but no longer can. * If you ask Burntmeat for the Dragon armour and Abyssal whip (of the Adventurer who was eaten) as a reward, he will tell you that the red metal was very hard to his teeth and that the abyssal whip got stuck down his throat so he threw them away. If you have done Swan Song before this quest, your character replies, "You're worse than that old man who wouldn't give me his hat!" This response pertains to the many rants during Swan Song where your character begs the Wise Old Man for his blue partyhat. * In a response to players' argument during the quest that trolls have weird names, My Arm says that most adventurers he has met have numbers in their names! *If you own a player owned house, just before you leave with the Goutweed Tubers, the player says "If you ever come to (insert location here), I'm not letting you in my house." * While My Arm is harvesting the Goutweed he gains a farming level and shouts "W00t - farming level". * If you talk to Captain Barnaby after the quest, he still seems to fear you, but will still allow you to travel to Brimhaven nonetheless. * If you attempt to take any of the dragon armour during the initial cutscene, the cutscene will end and Burntmeat will complain that if you aren't going to pay attention then he won't finish his story. Simply talking to him again will restart the cutscene. * If you try using the burnt meat that Burntmeat gives you (and, in fact, anything else) at the end of the quest on My Arm, he will say "T'ank you very much for da kind offer, but My Arm not really needin' one of those just now." * The Tool Leprechaun sunbathing south of the Herb patch's appearance, didn't get a visual update along with all the other leprechauns. * My Arm once helped you battle the Giant Roc. However, due to rants in the forums (about quests being too easy) this was later changed, and he no longer helps attack. Instead, he stays a distance away, occasionally throwing rocks at the Roc, hitting minimal damage (5-30 life points). * If you talk during the rumble in the jungle scene, the words appear above the native My Arm attacks. * There was a glitch where when you give the seed dibber to My Arm his head stretches to the patch as he plants the tubers. This has been fixed. * During the scene where you are on the boat to Karamja, Captain Barnaby is crying in the back of the boat. * During the scene where you are on the boat with My Arm he says "Is it cuz i iz thick?" this is a reference to the movie Ali G where Ali says "is it cuz i is black?" as he thinks he is black. * In that same scene on the boat, he will repeatedly ask, "Are we there, yet?". This might be a reference to the movie of the same name. * If you already have the camel dung with you while first talking to My Arm on top of the Stronghold by the farming patch, he will say that the wind is causing a terrible smell, coming from your backpack. * If you have already completed Swan Song before this quest, then when you are on the boat and My Arm is sea sick, and says that trolls dislike the water, your character states that he once dealt with some river trolls at Piscatoris, to which My Arm responds they are not proper trolls. * If the player talks to Burntmeat after the quest they will learn the Burntmeat will carry on eating humans regardless, but he wont cook them because he agreed this with the player, he'll eat them raw instead with goutweed as seasoning. The player is furious when they find this out. * When My arm gains a farming level, the level up music is the one before level 50, which may suggest that My arm's farming level is below 50. * If you try to pick My Arm's hardy goutweed after the quest, your character will say "This is My Arm's problem now". nl:My Arm's Big Adventure Category:Quests Category:My Arm's Big Adventure Category:Wikia Game Guides quests